


National Treasure

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Winchesters are treasure hunters</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Made for (Russian) SPN Reverse Bang. [Fic](http://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p174333441.htm) by Solinary (russian language)

  
  



End file.
